


And Babies Make Five

by betheflame, HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Stephen Strange, Filth with Feelings, Filthcute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Pregnancy is making Tony *really* horny.Thankfully, his husbands are up to the task.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	And Babies Make Five

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a DM convo on Discord that started with flame saying "What if I wrote some feelings and you wrote some porn? Do you think we could do a drabble?" And H2A said she thought we could ... and 8k later... here we are.

Steve looked _exhausted_.

“Have a smoothie,” Stephen slid a glass across the kitchen island to his partner, who graciously accepted the liquid meal. “What was the issue this morning?”

Steve shrugged. “The same. He’s miserable.”

“I can take the day-”

“No,” Steve was firm. He crossed the kitchen to pull Stephen into a gentle kiss. “No. We talked about this, we all agreed. I’d cover this part of things while my commissions are all in a lull. I’m just tired and we’re all going to be tired once the twins come anyway, so I may as well get used to it. You go to work, I’ll occupy our pregnant human octopus.”

Stephen ran his fingers through Steve’s hair - he needed a haircut - and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. He wasn't exactly in a rush to get going, no matter what his coworkers might say, he was still their boss. So Stephen didn't resist the urge to dirty their last morning kiss just a teeny tiny...a lot. He licked at the seam of Steve's mouth, smiling softly as he heard the hitch in his husband's breathing. He pushed his tongue inside Steve's mouth with barely a hint of resistance, the tired yet aroused sigh the man let out almost bringing a chuckle out of Stephen.

He drew back just as Steve was starting to build up a momentum, put his trembling hands at the crease of the man's hips and brought their foreheads together. They breathed in tandem, deep even through their ragged panting and Stephen pecked the dazed smile on Steve's lips.

"I needed that," Stephen said as he took a step back, caressing down Steve's chest one last time before backing off completely.

Steve's cheeks were flushed when he finally caught his breath enough to grin in a way that made Stephen quirk an eyebrow.

“Now, go be the magnificent Dr. Sherlock, solve all the unsolvable problems,” he teased. Stephen - predictably - rolled his eyes at the nickname, given to him by the staff at the hospital he worked at. After a pretty traumatic accident when he was an Army medic, delicate surgery was out of the question, but he’d discovered pretty quickly his distinct knack for diagnostics - especially those to do with the soulbonded.

There had been so many breakthroughs in medical science regarding soulbonds in the last few decades. Once Dr. Cho had unlocked the genome code, the world began to realize how truly powerful bonds could be. Then had come the discoveries that certain foods could help or hurt bonds, and the research into the roles of betas in triads, and the public acceptance of triads, and really - the sky became the limit.

Stephen’s gift is what had actually led to the bond Steve, Stephen, and Tony found themselves in. Tony and Steve had been bonded, mated, and married for about six years when their inability to get pregnant had begun to wear on them.

_“Hello,” Stephen said as he entered the room with the couple, not making eye contact as he stared down at the chart. “I’m Dr. Strange -”_

_And then, as he offered his hand and Tony took it, the three of them gasped._

_“Oh, we were wondering if you’d ever come,” Steve breathed, rolling up the right side of his shirt to show his soulmark glowing._

At first, they all thought the bond would be platonic. Most bonds were, after all, and it wasn’t uncommon for people who did have a romantic soulmate to have a platonic one as well. Steve had Bucky as his platonic, as Tony had Pepper, but there was this fourth piece of the mark that never lit up, no matter what permutations of people they interacted with. The assumption was that it would be someone platonic to both of them, which made them surmise it would be a beta or another omega, but no one really knew for sure.

Until that morning, when Stephen touched Tony, and they all knew.

Stephen, for what it was worth, had always assumed his soulmark was a birthmark, since it never behaved the way a soulmark was supposed to. He had resigned himself to a solitary life - it was one of the reasons he volunteered as a medic after medical school - and, while delighted to meet his soulmates, was overwhelmed by them as well.

There was Steve - the earnest, hardworking glassblower whose delicate work belied that he was a 6’2” alpha who had limited problems beating the living shit out of anyone who messed with his omegas - Tony and Bucky - or his beta - Stephen - or anyone even remotely connected to them or anyone who needed a defender.

And then there was Tony - the sarcastic, brilliant, grumpy, flirty as fuck omega who was the most tactile human Stephen had ever met, as well as the most generous. The heir to a multinational corporation run by his platonic alpha, Pepper Potts, Tony spent most of his time in his vast workshop, inventing technology that made everyone’s head spin and routinely forgetting to eat. Steve confessed to Stephen early on that he was glad for a back-up in the “Care and Maintenance of Tony” department.

He moved into their house quickly, because the bond demanded it, but the process of acclimating to their life was slow. It wasn’t the sexual side of the bond that caused problems - no, they worked that all out quite quickly - it was the emotional. How do you add yourself to a marriage? The answer: with a whole lot of communication, and not a small amount of groveling.

The pregnancy was hard fought and had been even before they met Stephen. Tony had been through some … trauma when he was younger and his body wasn’t really at 100%. Some minor heart issues combined with a misshapen uterus meant that by the time Steve and Tony had stumbled into Stephen’s clinic, they were wrung out. Emotionally, physically… they’d promised each other that if the famed Dr. Sherlock couldn’t help, they’d let this journey end.

Thank all the various deities that Dr. Sherlock had, in fact, been able to help. Even better that needles hadn’t had to be involved.

The tests showed that the babies were biologically Steve’s, but the doctor affirmed that the reason Tony got pregnant so quickly after the addition of Stephen was the power of a fully settled triad. Tony’s body knew he’d be cared for, is basically what the doctor said, and so it was ready to go through the incredible trauma of growing and delivering humans. Thus, Stephen counted the twins as his, too.

Stephen gathered his coat and headed for the door of the nesting room to kiss Tony goodbye but Steve caught him by the arm. “He will literally drag you into the nest. Go. I’ll be more than ready for you to take over later.”

Stephen chuckled and called a goodbye to Tony, who mumbled something about juice, and headed to work.

Steve sighed deeply, massaging his tired shoulders and padding back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of apple juice - Tony’s craving-of-the-week - before he went back into what used to be the guest room.

He opened the door to find Tony exactly where he’d left him - curled on his side and hugging one of his fluffiest comforters bunched against him. There were throw-pillows and cushions and blankets and soft squares of fleece everywhere, their king-size bed looking all at once dwarfed under the weight of Tony's intense nesting and extended by the sheer amount of colors and fabrics of different-looking textures just about everywhere Steve could look.

At the center of it all, his husband turned his head around to look at him, scowling and looking properly exhausted, just like Steve had told Stephen. There were dark circles under his eyes and the pupils of them were blown, the gold circle around the whiskey of his irises, which normally only ever came out during his heats was there, shining and calling Steve's name like there was no tomorrow.

The potency of the pheromones that were flying through the air and seeping into Steve's bloodstream and every lungful he took made him dizzy. The way Tony whined the second Steve truly stepped inside the room and pushed the door close behind him, like walking into a wildcat's den… well, that rung deep down to his bones. Exhausted as he was with the rhythm at which Tony kept them all going and particularly himself during the days, Steve couldn't prevent the wave of arousal that came down on him from doing its thing. His cock stirred in his sweatpants - he didn't bother with actual jeans lately, no point when he'd spend the better part of each new day naked, and busy.

"Got your juice, baby," Tony's face slackened around his eyes and mouth, like the promise of that one craving being settled brought him immense relief and Steve smiled, most things, even the tiniest, had grown to a disproportionate importance for his pregnant husband in the last few weeks. "Yeah, gotcha, love," Steve crooned when Tony whined again, trying to sit up and huffing at the difficulty of the maneuver.

Steve put the bottle on the nightstand Tony had been facing and sat down, being careful not to jostle the walls of the nest by wedging those particular blankets under his knees, his ass resting at the border. He reached out to pat at Tony's forehead, feverish just like he got every month - the man sure was as restless as he was when his heats came.

"I'm not sick," Tony mumbled, his favorite sentence lately.

"I know," Steve nodded, "So, drinking a bit?"

Tony hummed, a hand on his distended belly as he finally managed to sit up properly. He winced and looked, seemingly past his belly, only he couldn't anymore, and scowled. That was a new thing too, Tony was perpetually aroused lately, which meant he was perpetually leaking his natural slick - a torture for Steve's restraint and aching joints but a downright miserable predicament for the man who just couldn't get comfortable… unless they were having sex that is.

Sounded all great and fun on paper but the last few days, when they'd seem to reach a newfound peak in Tony's libido, had proved constant arousal and sexual cravings were simply draining after a point.

Steve uncapped the bottle of juice and brought it go Tony's lips, doing his best to tip it slowly and accurately. Tony put a shaky hands on Steve's wrist, caressing the fine skin there as he drank and for a minute it was all peaceful. They gazed into each other's eyes until Tony let out a small and, apparently, involuntary moan, his eyes rounding in both surprise and exasperation.

"Why do you have to be so fucking sexy at 9 in the damn morning? I'm oozing Steve," Tony groused without any real heat other than the one that lit up his eyes and made his gold light up that much brighter.

Steve snorted before putting the bottle back on the nightstand and standing up. Time to get to work. He divested himself of the random clothes he'd put on not forty-five minutes earlier. Tony was mostly naked these days, his nest serving to cocoon him more often than not. Steve took this opportunity to hover over his husband for a moment, to fully look at all of him, take in the way his hair was back to a fluffiness he'd lamented had disappeared past his thirty-fifth birthday and damn, Steve had forgotten how good that looked on him.

He gazed his fill, down the line of Tony's side, back to laying down in the most comfortable he'd found, a properly ruined blanket bundled under him and between his legs, cradling him from his thick bicep to his pecs that were started to swell - fuck - to his swollen belly, the subject of all conversations for over six months now, distended and wonderful, their babies' first home, Steve couldn't wait to meet them. The flesh of his ass swelled too, before it gave way to his thigh, the dark hairs that coursed all down his legs always taking Steve's breath away with how it contrasted yet blended with the olive tone of his skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Steve said.

"Oh yeah? How about you fuck me and stop sweet-talking a done deal then?" Tony almost growled.

Steve's alpha responded immediately, almost growling even as he slid on the bed, on all fours above Tony, and then further down on his elbows so he could grip Tony's jaw to kiss the complaints out of him and get leverage to push his rapidly hardening cock against his husband's hip.

"Sound good to me," Steve breathed.

He let go of Tony's face, his hand wandering down to graze nails down his neck, until he could cup Tony's pec and thumb at his nipple. Tony's breath stopped on a gasp and Steve grinned, he pinched the nub without mercy, swift and hard and Tony's back arched and he exhaled loudly. Tony's moans were always the prettiest things, like he was shocked and almost protesting, something blocked in his throat as he choked out high-pitched notes that woke up Steve's knot in no time.

Beads of sweat were already forming on Tony's brow and Steve couldn't but mouth at his neck, the saltiness of his skin making him grown. He slid until he could lie down at Tony's back, propping himself up with an arm on the pillows and passing his right leg over Tony's, pulling him flush against him. They both gasped when Steve's cock bumped the small of Tony's back, deliciously gliding on his moist flesh.

"Fuck," Steve rutted against Tony's back unconsciously.

"Yeah, sounds good, come on," Tony glared at Steve out of the corner of his eye - his credibility just a bit hindered by the way he panted and the sight of his right hand, fingers splayed on his belly in a way that made Steve's alpha purr audibly, mine, mine, mine.

Steve licked at the mating bites on Tony's neck, both Stephen's and his own, but eventually, even the pleasure that brought to Tony wasn't enough and the man practically stuck out his ass harder against Steve and Steve nodded in Tony's neck.

"I got you baby, I got you."

And that he did.

With a trembling hand, Steve guided the head of his cock to slide in the cleft of Tony's ass, shuddering at the wetness of it, warm and oily silk coating his husband's skin thickly. He circled Tony's rim and pushed in, thrust inside in one smooth go, groaning at the way Tony's hole was so open, so warm, taking all of him in without any resistance. They'd fucked twice during the night already, both with and without Stephen penetrating Tony as well, and for Steve to think he was surrounded by both Tony's natural lubrication, his cum and Stephen's own release was threatening to make Steve see stars much quicker than Tony would forgive him for.

Tony's hips were already moving so his ass let Steve's cock in and out a few inches each time, the man reduced to a state of semi-deliriousness with how much he was moaning and, when Steve looked down, positively drooling on his pillow. Steve's alpha kept on purring and Steve couldn't help the way is lips drew back to show his teeth some. He leaned down to graze his teeth down the column of Tony's neck, mouthing and nipping at their mating marks as he started properly fucking his husband.

"I love you, love you so fucking much," Steve's mouth was running on its own and he pistoned his hips and he thrust and they both moaned wantonly at the squelching noises they made, at the rustling of blankets and sheets around them, at the way Steve's hips gained in impulse and Tony's thrust back became more frantic. Steve rammed against Tony's prostate, so utterly abused as it already was and drunk up the tears of oversensitivity that flew out of Tony's eyes.

The base of his cock was wet and sticky with their mixed essences and the smell, the hints of all of them that consistently wafted over them, only made stronger the more they went at it… Steve couldn't help it, he bit down on Tony's shoulder, hard enough to cut skin and the way Tony howled, the way the man's hand flew below his so very pregnant belly to fist his cock as best he could, they both came.

Tony's come painted his lower belly and dripped off onto the covers and Steve shot inside Tony's ass, sobbing at the thought of more cum mixing with the flood in his husband's insides. This was just filthy. He kept giving little thrusts until he was sure all of his knot was fitted inside Tony's hole and Tony clamped down around it.

There were stuck together now, not for as long as they normally would with how much Steve had already come in the last few days but still long enough to keep Tony calm for a bit. Steve got them as comfortable as possible, keeping his leg above Tony's hip and squeezing his arm under Tony's head while the other rested right above his belly. He hugged his husband and they waited out his knot in a silence that was peaceful, satiated, for a while at least, and only broken by the occasional moan or hiss the pulsing of Steve's knot against Tony's hole would bring out of them.

Steve was kissing the back of Tony's head lazily when Tony moved enough to link their hands together and bring them on the swell of his belly, and if that happened to coincide with one of the twins kicking, well, Steve was certainly not tearing up.

Tony either.

* * *

_WhatsApp: #Us_

_Tony: If you think you’re escaping this because you don’t have a knot, I’m tackling you when you get home._

_Stephen: You’re being irrational, Tony. I’m simply at work. Which was part of the decision we made when you got pregnant._

_Tony: But I want you now._

_Stephen: That’s the pheromones talking._

_Tony: I don’t fucking care who's talking._

_Stephen: Where’s Steve?_

_Tony: Getting lunch._

_Stephen: I’m sure he’ll be back soon. Drink your juice._

_Tony: I just miss you._

_Stephen: I’ll be home in a few hours, sweetheart. And then we can have a full cuddle pile, just like you like it, how does that sound?_

_Tony: Really nice._

_Stephen: Then that’s the plan for tonight, sweetheart. Just rest._

_Tony: Too horny._

_Stephen: Find a way. If you sprain your wrist, I’ll bring home some braces._

_Tony: You’re not funny._

_Stephen: It wasn’t a joke._

* * *

Stephen pushed open their front door a few hours later and called out his greeting.

“He’s in the bath,” Steve responded, giving Stephen a kiss as the other man crossed into the living room. “The cramping got really bad around 4.”

“I don’t know how his body is going to do three more months of this,” Stephen said. “I know it will, that wasn’t a… I’ll go say hi.”

“I’m scared, too,” Steve whispered. “He’s never carried to term before, and…”

“The babies are great, his physicals tell us that he’s great too, just sore and with a seemingly endless sex drive,” Stephen reassured his partner. “We will all get through this and then we’ll be dads and be scared of a thousand other things besides Tony’s hips.”

“Well, they’re pretty lethal,” Steve winked and Stephen laughed.

“Come find us when you’re ready, I’ll keep him occupied, I promise.”

Steve looked grateful, “I’m just gonna go to the studio quickly.”

Stephen looked tenderly at the younger man, a feeling of deep love washing through him that had nothing to do with the soulbond. “I mean it, take your time. Today was light, I can carry this piece for a while. Go be Steve instead of Tony’s husband for a few minutes.”

Steve smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in the way that never failed to make Stephen’s dick jump slightly. Good thing I’m on my way to Tony.

* * *

“Sweetheart?”

Tony heard Stephen’s voice before he even made it completely inside the bathroom. He tried to turn around from how he was laying on his side in the tub but, to his endless frustration, all he managed to do was make the water slosh around and hit his elbow on the ceramic. Good times.

It was in moments like these that having the connection of their soulbonds really proved helpful - not because it made them all mind-readers, far from it, but it still meant Tony could get away with being practically nonverbal when he was as exhausted as he was now, and his husbands would still know how he was feeling. It was a weird thing to experience at first, a fluctuant one too, and it didn’t act exactly the same way from one bond to another. The bond that united him to Stephen was quite different to the one he had with Steve, not better or worse, just a different texture - at least that’s how Tony thought about it. The chemistry behind it, or their respective personalities maybe, made it so that it was mostly a quiet shape of constant reassurance, something almost tangible that Tony could reach out to in his mind, caress or, at present, tug at until Stephen laughed breathlessly and made a quicker work of getting naked and inside the tub.

“Good thing you got that message.” Tony looked at Stephen out of the corner of his eye, never so glad that they’d invested in a corner tub that meant Stephen could lie behind him without it being uncomfortable on either party.

“Oh someone is grumpy,” the bastard kept laughing but his hands told a whole other story and Tony tried to relax as Stephen ghosted his trembling fingers down his spine, so gently it brought a shiver out of him.

“I don’t feel so good, babe,” Tony whispered then, and Stephen’s chest tightened. Tony never admitted to feeling unwell, even in the weeks that had passed, which they all knew had been hell on the omega, he’d only ever complained and snapped and whined about them or sex, or wanting his pregnancy to be over but never about the pain, not really, and this was as close as it was ever going to get, Stephen knew.

“I know love, I know.” Stephen leaned over to kiss the back of Tony’s head, then the back of his neck and again just shy of his throat, scenting him until he could hear Tony’s omega purr and heat started pooling in his stomach. “We’ll try to make you feel better, what do you say?”

“Oh, yes please,” Tony breathed, almost snarky, almost himself but too needy, too exhausted not to come up short.

“Can you get on your back or are you good like this?”

“Like this, like this is best or it will start again,” Tony’s eyes were closed and he frowned just saying that so Stephen hummed, as soothingly as he could.

“Ok, ok sweetheart.”

He went back to kissing Tony’s shoulder blades, and the round of his shoulder, the part of his cheek he could access without contorsioning too hard, and inched closer until they were all against each other and Tony exhaled loudly.

Their bond was buzzing between them, much faster to get on board with the plan than their bodies were, and it made Stephen pant just feeling Tony’s omega paw at their connection greedily.

“I’ll take care of you, make you feel good,” Stephen mouthed at Tony’s ear. He sneaked a hand over the man’s frail hip, brushed his fingers over his belly lovingly before finally, he reached Tony’s cock and closed his fist around it. “So good,”

Tony’s hips gave a start and Stephen grinned, needy was always a good look on Tony no matter the circumstances. Stephen started up with slow strokes that weren’t nearly as tight as Tony might - certainly - wanted them and blissfully ignored his feeble protests. He went up and down and up again relentlessly, never changing his rhythm and delighting in the way Tony’s breath came in louder and heavier all the same - no more words, no more snark or attempt at bossing him around to be heard.

“Good?” Stephen couldn’t but help but try and push him, always ready for the strike of Tony’s wicked tongue, pun both intended and not, always ready to come back at him. Right then, Tony’s tongue stayed stuck like lead underwater and Stephen went on, now twisting his wrist on the upstroke, thumbing the slit of Tony’s cock as it leaked precome that immediately diluted in the bath. He grazed his trimmed nails - hospital work - all along the underside of Tony’s cock and until he reached his husband’s balls, tight as they were, they drew up almost rhythmically. He fondled them just that side of too strongly, right on that edge that never failed to make Tony grind his teeth together and here he went.

“F-fuck, Stephen, Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Stephen smiled against the skin of Tony’s shoulder before he started biting down the column of his neck. It took a bit of rearranging for Stephen to sneak his free hand down to the small of Tony’s back and it wasn’t nearly as comfortable as his previous position but Stephen figured this wouldn’t last much longer, not with the way Tony was now flexing the fingers of one hand on his belly and gripping the side of the tub with the other to the point of making his knuckles white.

He didn’t warn Tony, what would be the fun in that; Stephen just pushed two of his fingers past Tony’s hole and listened to him curse his most colorful string of the night, the shaking and residual pain he could always feel when he did that tremendously helped by both the water and the literal sloppiness of Tony’s ass, probably a bit sore from all the activity he’d been engaging in non-stop for days and but still copiously leaking.

Only then, with two fingers fully up his omega’s ass did Stephen pick up the pace on Tony’s cock.

“You’re going to come for me gorgeous, aren’t you?”

Tony could only sob in answer, overwhelmed and still unsatisfied, chasing his pleasure with exhausted and frantic thrusts of his hips forward and then back, taking all of what Stephen was giving him and whimpering every time a particularly sensitive point was touched as a result, both inside him and out. He whined again, rubbing his cheek on his shoulder as he searched for Stephen’s face, Stephen’s lips, something. Stephen gave him more of his words, right down his ear.

“Are you? Going to paint my hand and the water with white stripes of your cum, uh? You’re going to give me that? Make me feel the grip of your greedy ass? I want it, Tony, I want to feel you, love, let go. Let go for me, Anthony.”

A few more strokes, a particularly well-placed jab of his the pad of his fingers over Tony’s sensitive prostate and there he went. Tony cried out and actual tears sprung out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks just as his cock twitched in Stephen’s trembling grasp, twisted and came, thick even as it was washed away from his fist almost instantly. One last gush of his slick covered Stephen’s hand as he took his fingers out of Tony’s ass and Stephen laughed, breathless, his own dick aching to let go too but he wanted to wait, wanted to make the most of this, and maybe hold off for Steve too, once he came back.

Tony huffed and laughed a bit as he tried to roll onto his back, holding his belly with his right arm like it was so heavy it needed the additional pull and Stephen figured it might actually be exactly that, and his heart gave a pang for his husband and the misery he was in. The grin on his face in that moment made it all better though, he’d managed to make him feel better, even if it would only be temporary - and even that wasn’t very long for Tony lately.

“You dirty fucker, that mouth of yours,” Tony kept laughing and Stephen responded in kind.

“A multi-talented one, I’ve been told,” Stephen winked.

“Oh is that so?” Tony’s eyes sparkled with the same lust it was now constantly bearing but more than that, it was the all-encompassing love he saw there, something Stephen had thought he would never found not that long ago, that made his eyes water a bit - that, and the sight Tony made, however uncomfortable it was, with their babies distending his skin in the first of their homes. It pulled at every string of his heart that Stephen had been ready to strike off as useless before he met this man and his beefy dork of a husband. Soulmates.

Tony’s omega gave Stephen the purrs he needed almost instantly and Tony blushed at the strength of it - Stephen loved it. “Don’t hold it back, please,”

They sat in the water like the old saps they were for a bit, content to just soak as they conversed with more looks than words and Tony bit his lip and Stephen couldn’t help but free it from the man’s teeth with kisses that were both soft, and dirty. Always.

He kissed up the top of Tony’s cheekbone, a hand on the opposite side of his face as he murmured against his temple, “I love you.”

And both Tony’s pheromones and his part of the bond seemed to buzz with pleasure so Stephen repeated it, again, and again.

They only left the tub once Tony started shivering, his hair wet and rid of the shampoo and his body taking to the cooler air of the room after being rubbed as meticulously as Stephen could make it.

“I’ll get your robe, don’t move,” Stephen stopped Tony when he tried to stand up from where he sat on the side of the tub in nothing but a towel that had all the difficulties covering up all of him.

Stephen took advantage of his journey to the bedroom to place Tony’s pregnancy pillow in the very center of the bed, and fluff up a few of the many others that almost constituted a second mattress all over the bed, then went back to Tony.

He helped a groaning Tony up by offering him his forearms to hold onto before opening up his robe. “Ready?”

“For what?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised as he passed on the sleeves of the fleece garment he’d taken to wearing almost round the clock.

“The second course of this meal, of course.” Stephen quipped and grinned when Tony lit-up again.

“And what, may I ask, is on the menu for that, sir?” Tony took on a pretend-haughty tone as he padded to the bedroom with Stephen right on his heels.

“If his majesty cares to lay on his front, we’ll go and find out.”

“Oh,” Tony hummed, “that sounds like a flavor I might enjoy.”

“Does it?” Stephen stayed behind Tony just in case as the man sat on the bed - the first step to get to the desired position.

Just then, Tony's smile turned into a warning scowl. "Don't you dare laugh."

Stephen raised his hand in front of him in protest but didn't get to answer before Tony was rolling onto his side, heaving and using his arms to drag himself to his pillow.

"I'm a fucking barrel, fuck's sake, I can't believe I'm letting you see me like this."

The tone was back to grumpy, but even Stephen's beta senses could read the disapproval of Tony's omega side as he uttered the words - the bond vibrated with how torn Tony was, between exhaustion, exasperation and the fondness his omega had for everything related to their babies, no matter how truly inconvenient and even painful.

"My offer to help still stands, love."

"No! No way, with your hands, too? I'm miserable enough for the three of us, no need to add to it." Tony snapped, then immediately sighed and looked above his shoulder for Stephen's eyes, "I'm sorry, I know you only want to help, I'm just…"

"Exhausted. I know sweetheart, don't apologize, just try and find a comfortable position and we'll go back to making you forget it all for a bit, sound good?"

Tony's answer was more dragging himself up and finally, panting a bit and wincing as he went, settling down against the pregnancy pillow that allowed him the most support. He looked back at Stephen again and Stephen smiled at him, "time to use my mouth in yet another way."

He winked, then got busy rucking-up Tony’s robe until it rested all bunched-up at the small of his back and stopped talking altogether.

* * *

It had been four full days since Tony had called him in a panic and Steve had left his studio right away, not sparing a thought for the state he was leaving it in and he hadn’t been back. But Stephen being Stephen, he knew it was the only space where Steve could clear his head. Steve's little walk gave him ample time to restart, get some fresh air and put his art studio in order - clean his brushes and hang a few frames, sweep the floors, and review a few of his students' sketches.

It could only last so long though, because if Steve had thought he was exhausted and in need of a break, after twenty minutes spent out of the house, away from Tony, missing out on Stephen being at home, he craved it all to the point that his throat felt dry, his tongue heavy, and his head dizzy. If his alpha had the capacity to yell at him, it would have then. Instead, it stayed boiling just under the surface, ready to growl at the first frustration. It was a miracle Steve had made it home without pouncing on any innocent soul.

He felt it like a rain shower pouring down the back of his neck - home. The smells and the pull of the bond, all at once refreshing and heating up his cheeks, the palms of his hands, the small of his back. Home. His alpha was almost incoherent by then, he took one step after another, almost banging on the walls on his way to the bedroom, on the way to his mates, only to stop dead in his tracks on the threshold.

“Jesus fuck, that’s hot.”

Steve felt his cheeks flame up. He had to wipe his hands on his jeans with how sweaty they felt at the spectacle he was being gifted.

It wasn't the first time he got to see this, far from it - put three grown men in a house with pheromones and a soulbond with a strength to wake the dead and wild sex is bound to be a common feature - but it didn't change the fact that seeing Stephen eat Tony's ass like it would be his last meal always made Steve feel like his knees were turning to jello on the spot.

Stephen Strange, M.D., wore a smile that had gotten less and less rare as time passed and intimacy settled between the three of them, and possessed a tongue that could strike a hole in your ego, as well as push Tony to bury his head in the mattress so his cries of ecstasy wouldn't worry the neighbors. How lucky it was that they'd found him, that he'd found them, that they could be what they were now. Steve found his mind liked to wax poetic when he was at his most aroused, but he was careful to cough just as Tony looked up to meet his gaze - Steve could do without the snark when he needed to be near them now.

"Come-- fuck, come here," Tony waved weak fingers in this direction and Steve didn't need his alpha instinct to get moving.

The few steps he needed to take to join them on the bed, Steve spent them shedding item after item of clothing, leaving them to pile on the floor and add on to the nest that had become their entire bedroom. He all but dove for Tony's lips, a hand finding its natural way into the man's hair and around to the back of his head.

Steve couldn't help but let his other hand wander down to Tony's midsection. He caressed his flank, the dip of his waist and the rise of his hip, only to come back down and rest on his belly button. The babies were getting big enough that they couldn't move around as much as they used to and, while it was a reprieve for Tony, Steve caught himself missing the feeling of them through his husband's skin.

But he couldn't go there just now, not with how Tony moaned against his lips, his mouth open while his eyes scrunched up. So pretty.

Steve looked past Tony's shoulder to see Stephen's eyes were as closed as Tony's, the man hard at work to make him come undone and looking utterly messy as he did it - deliciously filthy. With one last kiss to Tony's parted lips, Steve inched down the bed. He winked when Tony blinked his eyes open, and leaned forward, to the one nipple that wasn't smashed in the pregnancy pillow, and sucked. Steve's ears rang with the wreckage of Tony's moans, with the squelches of Stephen's face buried between his slick cheeks, with the constant tugging feeling of their bond.

He let his lashes flutter till all he could see was the red of his eyelids, and the sparks of their souls as they danced around their ties. Tony's sounds were growing in both volume and frequency and Steve's nostrils flared, his teeth bared as he scratched his them across the sensitive alveoli of Tony's nipple. It didn't take much longer until Steve could feel Tony's hips twitching through the pillow and Stephen groaned as their husband came once again.

Steve let go then, sitting up and looking down at Tony's panting face and Stephen's mess of hair, Tony's eyes glowing gold, Stephen's own looking like orbs of shining silver - he was sure his own were more red than blue at this point. He didn't censor himself, couldn't, he just slid his hand around the back of Stephen's head and leaned in to kiss the taste of Tony's slick, smeared all over the man's lips and chin and cheeks. He licked into Stephen's mouth, across his tongue and behind his teeth and growled.

"I want to fuck you so bad, so bad, angel."

How in the hell Stephen still found it in himself to blush when his face had just been where it had been and God knows what they'd been up to before Steve arrived, Steve couldn't tell. All he knew was the fierce pang of intermingled love and lust it cast on his dick, his knot already swollen with the show he'd been given and making itself known even more strongly for it.

"Get over here," Steve demanded, glancing at Tony's fucked out expression and the soft smile he gave the both of them once Stephen was settled on his back on the other side of the pregnancy pillow, in a position that made looming over him all too tempting to resist. "Lemme just grab the lube."

Stephen's legs bent at the knee and parted like they were were always a sight to behold. Steve couldn't control his breathing much anymore, couldn't do much except kneel between his husband's legs and admire the beauty of him. The man's hair was splayed on the three small pillows that cushioned his head, his cheeks painted a deep rose that made Steve want to kiss and bite them altogether and his neck, fuck, his long, lithe neck with its pale skin only perturbed by the blush of exertion and arousal and the red scar tissue of both his mating bites.

Steve had to rub his face to keep his tunnel vision from tightening anymore.

"Did you keep it all day?" He said and saw Tony perk up with curiosity.

Stephen chortled, "No, wasn't comfortable after a while but it should still help."

Steve grinned, "Good."

"Is one of you going to tell me what you're talking about?" Tony pouted.

Stephen blushed again and Steve hummed, pleased by both their reactions.

"I plugged our husband this morning, love,"

Tony made a wounded sound of arousal, snaking a hand to press at the base of his dick. "Fuck, I can't handle this right now, I'm fucking exhausted," he whined.

Stephen laughed again, "then just watch."

"Yeah, just watch me make a mess of Dr. Sherlock, babe," Steve winked.

And got to work fingering Stephen without another word. Steve was always careful when they did this, to the point where it sometimes drove Stephen wild enough to roll them over so he could get to the interesting part and ride him like he needed so much. Betas were just not equipped the way omegas were and Steve would be damned if he hurt Stephen going too fast into this.

Thankfully, the plug he'd bought to speed the process really did help.

"Oh," Stephen gasped.

Two of Steve fingers slid in easily, the sound of the cherry lube and all of their panting combined obscene in the otherwise silent room. Steve pumped his fingers, caressing his husband's walls gently but efficiently, looking for that sweet sweet spot that would make him see stars and open quick and smooth.

"More, Steve, come on don't make me wait," Stephen panted, his legs parting wider, until one of his knees rested on the pillow near Tony's belly and the other hung in the void on the side of the bed.

"Sure, doc," Steve complied easily. He fitted a third finger in, thrusting them mercilessly, making Stephen whimper every time the pads of his digits caught on the swollen nub inside him. "You're doing so well, love, look at you," Steve's voice was raw, his eyes enraptured with the vision of Stephen's hole stretched around his knuckles, glistening with lube and perspiration.

Stephen's brow was slowly covering itself with sweat as well, his eyes just a bit wild and his hair stuck to this temple. He groaned at a particularly hard thrust of Steve's fingers and let his head fall back to the side, looking up into Tony's eyes.

Tony passed gentle fingers in Stephen's hair, bending as much as he could to kiss him; Stephen met him halfway, the tendons in his neck straining in a way that shot straight to Steve's dick. Steve inched another finger inside as he watched them kiss but Stephen squirmed, dodging Steve's finger and moving around until Steve got the hint.

"You sure?" He asked anyway and Stephen didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow as he kept kissing Tony. Fuck but that was hot, too. These two would be the death of him. "Ok."

Steve finally dared wrap his hand around his cock, groaning the second he touched it, and guided it to Stephen's hole. He circled his rim a few times, made as if to push in only to back out again, until he thrust the head of his cock in and couldn't play around anymore. Not with how on edge he already was.

His alpha purred so loud then, Steve coughed. If Tony was the sun Steve needed to keep going, Stephen had become its soul twin, the moon that illuminated Steve's wolf-like alter-ego as he pounced, and needed, and heaved. Steve thrust his cock inside Stephen until he was finally engulfed to the hilt, and waited.

The sensation was always overwhelming, Stephen's body always tight in a way Tony's ass was biologically wired not to be and it took all of Steve's resolve not to throw caution to the wind and just fuck him through the mattress. Especially since that's exactly what Stephen wanted.

Only now parting from where he'd been panting into Tony's mouth, Stephen reached up and dragged Steve down against his chest, raised his legs until he could cross his ankles in Steve's lower back and pushed, encouraged him to thrust. He all but growled, "I swear, if you don't fuck me right now, Rogers..."

He didn't have to say anymore. Steve did throw his concerns to the side. And pistoned his hips as fast and wide as Stephen's legs around him allowed for. He stole kisses after kisses from Stephen's open mouth, and tried to stave off his orgasm by looking anywhere else than into either of his husbands' eyes.

Tony didn't let him. Not with how he slid an arm behind his back in a way that spoke for itself, biting his lips as he watched them.

Stephen didn't let him either. Not with how he reached up to pull at his own hair and let out little keening moans that pushed every last one of Steve's buttons.

"You're so big," Stephen's voice sounded so broken, both Tony and Steve moaned just hearing it.

Steve picked up his pace then, and pushed Stephen's hand away to wrap his own around the longer strands of his hair, tugging, pulling, as cautiously as he could while giving Stephen what he needed.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer, darling, you look too good like this, feel too good, smell too good…" Steve rambled.

He leaned forward until he could press his nose in Stephen's neck, breathing against his scent glands as they lit up like they rarely did outside of sex. He licked at the bite he found there and grinned as his alpha huffed with pride. With his cock lodged as deep inside Stephen as it would ever go, Steve only made wide circles with his hips, trying to fit his knot past his husband's rim and succeeding in increments.

They both gasped when it finally sat snug and Steve stopped moving, let Stephen buck his hips up, control the pace, play with the stretch of his hole accommodating Steve's girth with whimpers coming out the back of his throat straight to Steve's groin.

Steve wrapped his hand around Stephen's dick then, and starting stroking it faster and faster, and faster even with each of the man's moans. Until he felt it, the lightning that sparked through the bond, and Tony whined and leaned over the pillow enough to bury his face in Stephen's neck, and Stephen babbled sounds that came up short of forming into words, and they all came, Steve deep inside Stephen, Stephen in stripes that painted both their chests and stomachs, Tony almost dry on the underside of his belly.

A mess. All of them. Breathing heavily and grinning against each other's skin, kissing at sweaty shoulders and cheeks and collarbones, bathing in the glow of their lovemaking, waiting out Steve's knot. Filthy. In love. Utterly exhausted.

It was Tony who popped their silent bubble, because of course.

"I'm hungry," he whispered like it was a secret and Steve chuckled. For once, the man's timing was rather on point - his knot was deflating.

"I'll go fix us something."

As soon as Steve’s body would let him, he extracted himself from the nest. He took a super quick shower - because kitchen hygiene was taken seriously in their family but the time between Tony telling them he was hungry and Tony getting hangry was usually 30 minutes - before heading into the kitchen to make a quick, nest-appropriate snack. Settling on apples, cheese, and crackers, Steve then grabbed several bottles of Gatorade and ginger ale and headed back into the bedroom.

It took both Steve and Stephen to help arrange Tony into an eating position and the trio sat in relative silence for several minutes. Finally, after finishing an entire bottle of electrolytes, Tony cleared his throat.

“I know we had no idea what we were getting into when this happened,” he began and held up his hand to silence his husbands. “Pregnant privilege, I get to say things.”

Steve shared a glance with Stephen. What was this?

“We have, what, two months? Before everything changes? And I know I haven’t been easy, and these two already haven’t been easy, and you’re going to say that doesn’t bother either of you because easy is boring, and remember our vows and blah blah blah, but hear me. I love you both, and I’m terrified of being a parent, but I’m not terrified of parenting with you.”

He looked directly at Stephen and held his gaze for a few moments. “From you, they’ll learn precision and dedication and how to stay cool under pressure - because Lord knows they won’t learn that last one from me or Steve. They’ll learn the importance of excellence and how to make a really, really killer margarita.”

Turning to Steve, he continued. “And from you, my stubborn love, they’ll learn how to stand up for what is right even when it costs you everything. They’ll learn how to calm their other dads down when we’re spiraling, and they’ll learn what it looks like to just be good and to care for others.”

“And from you,” Steve jumped in before Tony could stop the affirmation circle, “they’ll learn what it looks like to create outside of what’s normal or possible. They’ll learn how to create home for everyone who needs one, and they’ll learn how to carry the weight of responsibility with grace.”

“I think,” Stephen cleared his throat, “that these kids just might have a fighting chance.”

* * *

_Epilogue: Two Years Later_

“Are we sure there’s not a return policy,” Tony muttered, wincing as Josephine’s screech filled the kitchen.

Steve bit his lip and shook his head. “Stephen checked.”

“You know,” Tony replied after shifting Elias to his other shoulder, “she obviously gets her flair for dramatics from her father.” Where Josephine - or Jojo as her parents called her - was a spitfire of energy and had been since she was born, her brother was quieter and content to snuggle. Jojo had no time for snuggling - there was too much to see and scream at.

“Yes,” Steve replied dryly, “because her mother is known for calm.”

“I am the picture of decorum and grace,” Tony replied.

“The rice cereal smeared in your hair says otherwise,” Steve replied, grabbing their daughter out of her high chair and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Okay, little miss, we’re going to go take a walk to Dad’s office.”

At the mention of her dad - Jojo loved them all with an equal unabashed enthusiasm - she squirmed to be put down so she could toddle her own way into her room. At which point, Steve was sure, she would proceed to pull out every item of clothing from her dresser and then refuse to put any of them on.

“I’ll get this bear ready.”

“Don’t forget his ear drops,” Steve responded. Elias was getting over his second ear infection of his young life. His anal-retentive doctor father was already planning for tubes.

“Are we still on two drops or down to one?”

“One,” Steve replied, turning his head slightly to see his husband’s tired smile. Deciding quickly that Jojo would be fine on her own for three more seconds, he crossed the room quickly and pulled Tony’s face into a brief kiss. “Hey, Mama.”

“Hey Pops,” Tony whispered. “Still petrified of being a parent, still glad I’m doing it with you two.”

“Same, sweetheart, same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me (flame) on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works.


End file.
